


Honey Bun

by WriterOfManyFandoms



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, all body types, insecure, mcu - Freeform, plus sized, thick body, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfManyFandoms/pseuds/WriterOfManyFandoms
Summary: You are with one of the most attractive men on this planet, but you can’t help but wonder why he chose you. What made him deem you special for his love? Takes place between Age of Ultron and Civil War.





	Honey Bun

“Y/N, have you seen Tony?” Steve asked, poking his head into the kitchen.

“No, sorry Steve. He went to an early morning meeting. I think he told me he would be back around lunch?” You said looking over at Steve as you placed the nachos into the oven. “Everything okay?”

“Of course, I was just going to run by a mission with him, but it can wait. Thanks, Y/N. Once again, your food smells amazing!” Steve called out, before heading down the stairs.

You had been with Tony for quite some time, which was almost unbelievable. When Loki attacked New York, Tony had saved you. You didn’t want to think too much about it, but when he was there to stop a man mugging you after work, you knew it wasn’t a coincidence. He tried to be professional, claiming you were purely there to be a chef for them. You agreed, how could you turn down that pay raise? And before you could stop it, you had fallen in love with Tony Stark.

You never thought a man like him would want to even give you a second look. But damn, the way that man stared over your body made you want to melt sometimes. Plus all the sex was a huge plus. At first, you were too scared to even approach the topic. But Tony had always ensured you were comfortable and ready to move on. You were so glad you did. That man worshipped your body, and always took care of your needs before his own. It was honestly too good to be true sometimes, and you were constantly scared of something ruining it.

The rumors and tabloids normally didn’t get to you, but when they did, they really annoyed you. After Tony went public with the relationship, you honestly didn’t think so many people would try to get into your private life. If you weren’t careful, paparazzi would try and follow you around. It was annoying, and sometimes you missed being in the shadows. As soon as the tabloids and internet trolls started mentioning your weight, you knew you had reached your limit. Every time it would happen, Tony was quick to shut it down and reassure, but the damage was already done. You always tried so hard to ignore them, but sometimes they just got to you.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. can you let everyone know lunch is ready?” You asked, pulling out the nachos and getting the plates down.

You quickly slipped away, deciding to skip lunch today, and headed straight towards yours and Tony’s shared room. A bubble bath was just what you need, and you quickly stripped down and jumped in. A sigh escaped your lips as you relaxed deeper into the hot water. Being with the Avengers definitely proved to be interesting, and there were hardly any boring days. Whenever Tony went out on missions, you patiently waited for him to return. You had grown close to the members, finding a solid friendship with everyone.

You sat up a bit, reaching over to your phone to change a song when you saw a news article notification that made you toss your phone. It was another one of those nasty articles claiming Tony was cheating on you because he was tired of being with someone your size. Tears welled up in your eyes as you sank into the tub once again. Before you could try and make the situation better, you heard Tony enter the room.

“Y/N, I’m back!” He called, walking into the bathroom. Even though you wiped your eyes as quickly as you could, and smiled wide, he still knew something was wrong. “Hey, honey bun, what’s wrong?” Tony asked, approaching the bathtub.

You only shook your head, not wanting to dive too deep. You didn’t want to worry Tony. He had so many issues to worry about, you didn’t want to bother him with your body issues. He gave you a look as if to tell you that he was going to make sure you told him.

“It’s not a big deal. Because I know what you are going to say. You are going to say that I am beautiful, and wonderful, even though I have extra weight.” You said, causing Tony to frown.

“Honey bun, come on. Who gives a shit what people say! I love you, so much. I could care less if you weighed 600 pounds. I love you because of who you are. You are a sexy woman, who definitely doesn’t take any type of bullshit. You are strong and fierce, but loving and passionate. You are my honey bun, the love of my life. Nothing will ever change that, I promise. You need to quit letting those damn gossip forums make you feel this way.” He said, his voice soft as he sat on the edge of the bathtub, and started rubbing your bare shoulders.

“But Tony, you don’t understand. You are literally the most handsome man in the world.” You sighed, shaking your head.

“I mean, I know. But you are also the most gorgeous woman in the world.” Tony replied with a smirk, causing you to smile.

“Sometimes I just don’t know why you picked me. I just feel like it’s a dream sometimes. I am the luckiest woman in the world.” You tell him, looking up as his hands roamed your body.

“I wanted to be with you because of how you first looked at me the day I saved you. You looked at me like a person, not some billionaire superhero, who was someone you wanted to use. You love me for me, you handle me at my worst, which isn’t an easy task.” Tony said, smiling as the laugh escaped your lips.

“You are right on that.” You teased, smiling as he began to play with your hair.

“I’m sorry. I know that my size doesn’t matter, but when I see those dumb articles, sometimes I want to scream.” You admitted, grinning as Tony began to pull you out of the bathtub.

“We can discuss those solutions afterward. Right now I want to show my girlfriend some love, and make her feel as beautiful as she looks.” He said, leading you to the bed as he slowly kissed on you. “You are mine, my honey bun, and I love you so much more than you know,” Tony whispered into your ear, as you wrapped your arms around him.

Having a positive body image wasn’t an easy task, but it sure was nice to hear reminders from your loved ones about how they see you. You were no size two model, but that didn’t stop you from being beautiful, and you had an amazing man to love on you. Life really was working out for you, and you knew it couldn’t get any better than this.


End file.
